Shape Of You
by bariseuta
Summary: Jimin ditinggal pergi Yoongi hyungnya ke Daegu bersama temannya dan ia ditinggal di Seoul bersama Namjoon hyung yang sangat errr menggoda BTS Namjoon & Jimin NamMin slight! YoonMin/SuJi


Shape Of You

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin

Story is MINE dont copy paste!

Bahasa tidak baku!

Tidak sesuai EYD

Typo(s)

BL

Nam!top Jim!bot

T nyerempet M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **im in love with the shape of you**

 **we push and pull like a magnet do**

 **althought my heart is falling to**

 **im in love with your body**

 **[Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju studio kebangganku bersama 2 orang temanku, membuka pintu bercat putih dengan palang bertuliskan NamYoonSeok.

Melangkahkan kakiku dan mendudukan pantatku pada sofa hitam yang berada pada sudut ruang.

"yo Namjoon" sapa seorang temanku berwajah kuda dengan ceria namanya Hoseok, prang biasa memanggilnya J-Hope

"ada apa dengan tampang bodohmu itu Namjoon?" tanya seorang lagi yang berada di ruangan tersebut siapa lagi kalo bukan Yoongi si mulut pedas kekurangan pigmen

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Yoongi hyung, sudah dibuat kesal oleh adik sendiri, dijalan ditabrak otang bantet berambut soft pink yang sayangnya dia lucu sekali dan sekarang mendapat pujian sarkastik dari mulut hyung pucat itu.

"ada apa denganmu mon?" tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk bahuku dan mendudukan pantatnya di sebelahku

"hanya sedang kesal dengan Taehyung dan Jin hyung yang pergi berlibur ke Daegu" jawabku

"Jin hyung ke Daegu?" tanya Yoongi hyung tanpa melepasakan pandangannya pada layar komputer tersebut

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi hyung

"iya hyung memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

Yoongi hyung mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer tersebut dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"dia berhutang mengajakku pulang ke kampung halamanku minggu lalu dan sekarang aku ditinggal" adunya

"Taehyung ke Daegu?" tanya Hoseok dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kepala

"pantas saja pesanku tak ada satupun yang dibalas" keluhnya

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku sebagai jawaban

"mereka berangkat bersama Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi hyung

"sepertinya begitu hyungnim" jawabku "kulihat tadi pagi kelinci itu datang kerumah sambil menenteng tas gunung" lanjutku

"sialan" desis Yoongi hyung

Kulihat Yoongi hyung mulai menggunakan ponselnya, 'sepertinya akan menelpon seseorang' batinku

"yeoboseyo" seru Yoongi hyung "chim tolong kemas pakaianku di ransel dan bawa ke studio sekarang" ujarnya lalu menutup telpon tanpa menunggu respon dari line sebrang

"siapa hyung?" tanyaku

"adik tiriku" jawabnya

"kau punya adik tiri?" tanyaku tak percaya

"jangan bilang kau tak tau kalo Yoongi hyung punya seorang adik Mon?" seru Hoseok

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku

"kau akan tau nanti kalo dia kesini mungkin kau akan terpesona padanya" ujar Hoseok "cocok untukmu yang jomblo" lanjutnya dengan tawa yang menurutku menyebalkan

Tak lama Hoseok mendapat sebuah lemparan bantak tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"mau kucincang?" ancam Yoongi

Kulihat Hoseok hanya bisa nyebgir kuda, 'dasar muka kuda' batinku

Yoongi hyung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka 'siapa?' pikirku

Tak lama masuklah seorang pria dengan surai merah jambu seperti gula kapas dan badan mungil dengan balutan sweater biru muda yang tampak menggemaskan menurutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dasar pucat menyebalkan" dengusku

Aku segera mengepak pakaian dan beberapa kebutuhan Yoongi hyung dan juga beberapa makanan ringan kesukaan Yoongi hyung.

Setelah selesai mengepak aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen kami menuju studio Yoongi hyung.

Membutuhkan waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen ke studio tempat Yoongi hyung bekerja, lalu memasukinya seperti memasuki rumah sendiri sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang lewat.

Memasuki lift dan memencet tombol lantai 3 tepat dimana studio hyungku yang pucay itu berada.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit dan sampailah aku di lantai 3 dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju studio milik Yoongi hyung beserta kedua temannya.

Tanpa mengetuk pinta terlebih dahulu aku segera memasuki studionya.

"hyung!" seruku "kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku "jangan bilang kau akan menyusul Kookie ke Daegu" lanjutku sambil mencebikkan bibkrku dan menggembungkan pipiku tanda aku sedang kesal

"aigoo kiyeowo uri chim-chimie" seru Hoseok hyung sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembamku

"ya aku akan menyusul Kookie sekalian bertemu eomma dan sepertinya Hoseok juga akan ikut untuk menyusul Taehyung, kau tetap disini karena aku tak akan mengijinkanmu libur kuliah" kata Yoongi tanpa jeda

"dan kau Namjoon" seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di sebelahku

"jaga adik manisku sampai aku kembali dan jika aku pulang dia terluka kupastikan kau kujadikan makanan holly" lanjut Yoongi

Aku menatap Yoongi hyung ngeri

"tapi hyung kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku "tidak lama kan?" lanjutku

Kulihat Yoongi hyung berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjawab "mungkin empat sampai enam hari" jawabnya

Seperti terkena lemparan batu aku membelalakkam mataku tak percaya 'ditinggal selama itu bersama orang asing lebih baik aku hidup dengan babi saja' batinku

"sepertinya aku dan Hoseok harus pergi sekarang chim" ujar Yoongi hyung sambil mengelus surai merah mudaku "jika dia..." ujar Yoongi hyunh sambil menatap pemuda bersurai ungu disebelahku dengan mata yang memicing tajam seperti akan mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dapur sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu kau tendang saja dia lalu telepon aku" lanjutnya

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalu tanda mengerti ucapannya.

"hyung pergi dulu adik manis" pamitnya lalu mencium kedua pipi gembilku sebelum pergi meninggalkan studio bersama Hoseok hyung dan hanya menyisakan aku bersama pemuda bersurai ungu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung melingkupi keduanya, Jimin yang tak tahan dengan suasana canggung segera memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"h-halo hyung kenalkan namaku Jimin" ujar Jimin sembari membungkukkan badannya

"oh.. ya hai aku Kim Namjoon panggil saja Namjoon" ucap Namjoon

"eung... anu.. hyung.." ujar Jimin ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya "kenapa Jim?" tanyanya pada yang lebih muda

"aku tidak terbiasa di rumah sendiri" jawab Jimin sambil menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Namjoon "aku terbiasa dengan Yoongi hyung dirumah dan tidur bersamanya, jadi selama Yoongi hyung pergi Namjoon hyung akan menginap dirumah? atau aku yang akan menginap di rumah Namjoon hyung?" lanjutnya dengan pipi menggembung seperti memakan mochi dan juga mata yang mengerjap lucu seperti anjing minta dipungut

'positif dia menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin memakan buntalan pipi itu, pantas saja Yoongi hyung menyuruhku untuk benar-benar menjaganya' batin Namjoon

"jadi bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jimin lagi membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon tentang dirinya

"menginap saja dirumahku Jimin aku terlalu malas untuk menginap dirumah orang" jawab Namjoon "kau tak keberatan kan?" tanyanya

"tidak kok" jawab Jimin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya "tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu untuk mengambil baju ganti hyung" ujar Jimin sembari memainkan ujung bajunya

"kau ingin pulang dulu?" tanya Namjoon

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya yang menunduk tak berani menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya ini 'terlalu tampan ugh' batinnya

"baiklah kita kerumahmu dulu lalu ke apartemenku" ujar Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di lobby apartemen Jimin dan segera memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai 7 tepat dimana apartemennya berada. 'dia juga tinggal disini?' tanya Namjoon dalam pikirannya

"tidak kusangka ternyata apartemenmu beda 7 lantai denganku Jim" ujar Namjoon memecahkan keheningan di dalam lift tersebut

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan lelaki yang berada disebelahnya ini "hyung juga tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanya Jimim sambil menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini

Namjoon mengangguk 'ya" jawabnya "dilantai 14" lanjutnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang menampakkan dua buah dimple di pipinya

"ah jadi begitu aku tak tau kalo Namjoon hyung juga tinggal di apartemen ini" ujar Jimin

"ya begitulah" jawab Namjoon seadanya

Suara lift berdenting menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai yang dituju, segera mereka keluar dari lift menuju apartemen Jimin.

Apartemen dengan tulisan angka bernomor 707 tertera di pintu apartemennya.

Jimin segera memencet password apartemennya dan segera memasuki apartemennya setelah tombol 'click' berbunyi setelah memasukkan kode password apartemennya.

"ayo masuk hyung" ajak Jimin pada pemuda bersurai nila dihadapannya ini

"ah ne" ujar Namjoon sembari mengikuti langkah Jimin memasuki apartemen salah satu sahabatnya Yoongi

"duduklah di sofa itu hyung aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaianku" ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk sofa berwarna abu-abu yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahlan kakinya menuju sofa tersebut sesekali ia bersenandung kecil saat menunggu Jimin.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat tubuh Jimin yang mungil dibalut sweater berwarna biru dan kaki mungilnya yang dibalut dengan celana jeans ketat bewarna putih tulang yang membuat bongkahan kenyal pada tubuh Jimin tercetak jelas, Namjoon meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat disuguhi pemandangan dari apple butt milik Jimin 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati

Namjoon jadi membayangkan kalo seandainya Jimin menjadi kekasihnya dan berada di bawah kungkungannya dengan pasrah pasti sangat menyenangkan dan dapat dirasakan bagian selatan dari dirinya menegang karena pikiran kotornya 'shit' rutuknya lagi

Tak lama Jimin keluar dengan tas ransel yang tersampir dipunggungnya.

"ayo hyung" ajak Jimin membuyarkan fantasi liar Namjoon tentang dirinya

"a-ah n-ne" jawab Namjoon gelagapan

"kau kenapa hyung" tanya Jimin sambil mendekati Namjoon dan menempelkam punggung tangannya pada dahi Namjoon

Namjoon tercekat merasakan kulit sehalus kulit bayi itu menyentuhnya.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa Jiminie" jawabnya sambil menjauhkan punggung tangan Jimin dari dahinya

Muncul sebuah perempatan pada kening Jimin karena reaksi Namjoon.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Namjoon kemudian

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya

"ayo ke apartemenku kalau begitu" ajak Namjoon seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen

Jimin segera mengikuti langkah Namjoon, duduk disebelah pemuda yang sedang memakai sepatunya itu, Jimin juga memakai sepatunya itu dan mengikatnya dengan benar.

Setelah seleasi bergelut beberapa menit dengan sepatu mereka, bersama-sama melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan hunian milik Jimin dan berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih menuju lift untuk mencapai lantai 14 di gedung apartemen ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di lantai 14 dan didepan pintu apartemen milik Namjoon dengan nomor 1401 tertera pada pintu tersebut.

Segera Namjoon memencet digit password apartemennya dan bunyi 'click' terdengar setelahnya.

"ayo masuk Jiminie" ajak Namjoon

Jimin memasuki apartemen milik Namjoon setelah berhasil melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di ras sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumah.

Jimin terkesan dengan apartemen milik Namjoon sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki sepertinya, tidak sepertinya dan Yoongi hyungnya yang hanya akan membereslan dan membersihkan apartemennya saat ada waktu luang saja.

"jika kau berpikir apartemenku rapi itu karena aku tinggal bertiga dengan kakak dan adikku" ujar Namjoon seperti membaca isi pikiran Jimin

"eh?" Jimin terkejut dengan ucapan Namjoon 'jadi dia tidak tinggal sendiri, kulikir dia tinggal sendiri' pikir Jimin

"haha jangan terkejut seperti itu kau jadi tampak semakin menggemaskan" ucap Namjoon sembari mengusap surai pink milik Jimin

Jimin tersipu mendengar pujian Namjoon pipinya sudah memerah seperti cherry yang siap dipetik.

"aigooo cantik sekali kau Jiminnie" puji Namjoon tulus dengan tangan yang masih mengusap surai milik Jimin

"aku tinggal dengan kakaku Seokjin dan adikku Taehyung, Seokjin hyung hanya menjalankan bisnis online makanya waktu luangnya cukup banyak sehingga bisa membersihkan dan menata apartemen kami sedangkan aku dan adikku sibuk jadi mana sempat membereskan apartemen" ujar Namjoon menjelaskan sedikit informasi tentang keluarganya

Jimin tertegun 'apa dia bilang? Taehyung? si alien mesum itu? asik Namjoon hyung? woah daebak' batin Jimin

"hyung" panggil Jimin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda di depannya

"hm wae?" tanya Namjoon

"kau bilang Taehyung adikmu kan?" tanya Jimin

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Taehyung yang kuliah di Seoul University jurusan Seni Musik? rambutnya yang sewarna jeruk itu? yang sangat mesum? pacar Hoseok hyung?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa makhluk menggemaskan ini mengenal adiknya yang kelebohan dopamin ini.

"kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya

"hyuuungg jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan" seru Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya kesal

Namjoon terkikik melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang kesal seperti itu 'ya tuhan dia begitu menggemaskan' pikir Namjoon

"iya dia adikku" jawab Namjoon akhirnya

"astaga" seru Jimin

"kenapa Jim?" tanya Namjoon

"bagaimana bjsa kalian sangat berbeda Seokjin begitu feminim padahal dia lelaki, Namjoon terlihat sangat lelaki sekali berbeda dengan Taehyung sangat hah" jawab Jimin

"kau teman Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon lagi

Jimin mengaggukkan kepalanya "kau tau hyung, Taehyung itu sangat mesum dan genit padahal sudah punya pacar tapi masih saja menggoda lelaki dan pria di kampus aku sampai ingin sekali menendangnya ke neptunus" adu Jimin

Namjoon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya sampai-sampai ia tiduran di lantai apartemennya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"hyuuung jangan tertawa" kesal Jimin sambil memukul lengan berotot milik Namjoon

Namjoon menyeka air matanya di sudit matanya "haha maafkan aku Jim, aku tak tau kalau adikku seperti itu jika berada di kampus" ujar Namjoon

"dia memang seperti itu hyung mmangnya dirumah tidak?" tanya Jimin

Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin mendengus melihat gelengan kepala Namjoon, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang satu itu berbeda memangnya dia pengidap DID apa sampai bisa seperti itu.

"ayo ke kamar dan letakkan barangmu di kamarku" ajak Namjoon seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang 'dari pintunya saja sudah terlihat kalau dia ini laki-laki manly huh' pikir Jimin saat melihat sebuah pintu kamar berwarna hitam metalic berbeda dengan 3 pintu lainnya yang berada di apartemen ini.

Jimin memasuki kaar milik Namjoon tersebut 'wah benar benar lelaki sejati' heboh Jimin dalam hatinya saat melihat kamar Namjoon yang di dominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu.

"maaf kamarku berantakan" ujar Namjoon sembari membereskan beberapa barang yang terletak tidak pada tempatnya

"ah tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Jimin

"kau letakkan saja tasmu di di meja itu dan keluar kita akan memasak untuk makan, aku lapar" kata Namjoon

Jimin mendekati meja yang di maksud Namjoon dan segera meletakkan ranselnya pada meja tersebut, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Namjoon menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Namjoon sedang berdiri di depan pendingin makanan dengan raut wajah eum seperti bimbang mungkin.

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin mendekati Namjoon

"aku tak bisa memasak" jawab Namjoon hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya

"biar aku saja kalau begitu yang memasak hyung" tawar Jimin

"kau bisa?" tanya Namjoon

Jimin mengangguk

"baiklah setidaknya aku akan membantumu, muncuci sayuran atau menyiapkan meja mungkin" usul Namjoon

"bukan ide yang buruk hyung" ujar Jimin

Jimin mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin.

Pilihannya kali ini jatuh pada udang, telur, dan sekonter kimchi yang ada di lemari pendingin tersebut.

"kau akan memasak apa?" tanya Namjoon

"nasi goreng kimchi hyung" jawab Jimin "kau suka tidak hyung?" tanya Jimin

"aku selalu menyukai nasi goreng kinchi Jimin-ah" jawab Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan

"baiklah" kata Jimin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin hampir menyelasaikan masakan sederhananya, ia mengambil 2 buah piringa pada rak pirinh yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Sementara Namjoom sibuk menyiapkan 2 gelas air putih dan juga 2 gelas jus strawberry lalu meletakkannya pada meja makan.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Namjoon menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk memindahkan nasi goreng ke piring.

Bagaimana bahagianya dia jika ia bisa menikah dengan Jimin kelas, badannya yang mungil wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan pantat sintal yang menggodanya untuk menjamahi bongkahan kenyal tersebut.

Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya saat teriakan melengking menyapa gendang telinganya.

"HYUUUNGGGG!" teriak Jimin tepat di samping telinganya

Namjoon segera menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengarkan teriakan tersebut 'sama saja seperit Jin hyung' rutuknya dalam hati

"kenapa Jiminie? kenapa berteriak begitu?" tanya Namjoon saat melihat Jimin berhenti berteriak

"aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi tak ada sahutan kau kesambet ya hyung?" tanya Jimin

Namjoon mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, bisa bisanya dia bilang seperti itu kepada dirinya 'bocah ini' kesalnya dalam hati

"tidak Jiminnie" jawab Namjoon

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku hanya mau memberitau kalau nasi horengnya sudah hampir mendingin hyung" ujar Jimin

Namjoon segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dihadapnnya, yang menggugah selerenya untuk mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Jimim tersebut.

Namjoon segera menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng menuju mulutnya, rasa peda dari kimchi dan rasa gurih nasi gorengnya bercampur menjadi satu di mulut Namjoon 'ini lebih enak dari buatan Jin hyung' pikirnya

"bagaimana?" tanya Jimin "enak hyung?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Namjoom dengan cemas

"enak kok" Namjoon tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jimin

'syukurlah' batin Jimin menampikkan senyum saat mendengar pernyataan Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Jimin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama motif kumamon milik Yoongi yang diberikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Jimin melihat pintu kamar mandi di kamar Namjoon terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan Namjoon yang shirtless hanya memakai boxer yang tersampir dipinggangnya dengan malas, tetes air dari rambutnya yanh setengah basah membasahi pipinya lalu menetes menuju dadanya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan tersebut, dengan cepat ia mengalihkam pandangan matanya dari tubuh shirtless Namjoon 'dia sexy sekali tuhan' batinnya

"piyamamu lucu sekali Jimin" ujar Namjoon "milik Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya sembari mengeringkan surai nilanya yang setengah basah

Jimin menggeleng "bukan hyung" jawab Jimin sambil mendengus pelan kado dari Yoongi hyung" lanjutnya

Namjoon mengangguk lalu melemparkan handuknya pada sofa yang berada di depan ranjangnya.

"ayo tidur kau pasti lelah" ajak Namjoon sembari membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang berukuran king size miliknya

Jimin mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Namjoon.

"good night Namjoon hyung" ujar Jimin sembari memeluk Namjoon dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Namjoon mencari sebeah kehangatan

"night too Jiminnie" jawab Namjoon menarik selimut sebatas dada dan memeluk Jimin posesif

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shape Of You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jimin terusik dari mimpi indahnya karena sinar mentari yang dengan lancangnya masuk melalui celah jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai.

Jimin menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah teduh Namjoon yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya posesif.

Menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bangun dari acara tidur manisnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya.

Setelahnya, Jimin keluar dari kamar Namjoon menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

'mungkim membuat pancake dengan siraman sirup maple dan irisan buah strawberry sepertinya tidak buruk' pikir Jimin

Tangan Jimin dengan terampil mengelurkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat pancake, tak sadar dengan kehadiran seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan karna tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang membuat si mungil menoleh padanya.

Setelah dirasa dekat dengan si mungil yang masih memakai kumamonnya itu, Namjoon segera memeluknya dari belakang dan menyesap aroma chamomile yang menguar dari tubuh si mungil, menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak si mungil dan membelai perut ratanya.

"ah hyung kau mengagetkanku" seru Jimin yang hampir saja menjatuhkan pancakenya ke kompor saat mendapatkan back hug tiba-tiba dari Namjoon

Namjoon terkekehnya mendengarnya, sekali lagi ia menyesap aroma chamomile dari tubuh Jimin yang mungkin saja aroma ini tertinggal di tempat tidurnya, mencium leher jenjang si manis dan membelainya dengan lidah hangatnya.

"h-hyung..." panggil Jimin bergetar kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly sekarang ditambah tonjolan mungil di dadanya yang perlahan menegang

"hm?" hanya deheman yang di dapat Jimin

Segera Jimim mematikan kompormya dan meletakkan spatulanya.

Namjoon masih setia menjilati leher jenjang milik Jimim sesekali menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan menuju ungu disana. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangannya aktif membelai kejantanan milik Jimin yang masih terbungkus celana piyama.

"eunghh" desahan kurang ajar keluar dari mulut Jimin saat merasakan tangan besar Namjoon membelai kejantanannya dengan sensual

"tubuhmu menarikku seperti magnet Jiminnie" surai rendah milik Namjoon menyapa gendang telinga Jimin

"kau mau jadi pacarku? membuatku bergairah setiap saat? dan menyanyikanmu lullaby sebelum tidur sambil memelukmu terus? jadi kau tak perlu bergantung pada Yoongi hyung lagi karna aku memkasamu menjadi pacarku" ucapan Namjoon yang kurang ajar seharusnya dia menyatakannya dengan romantis bukan seperti ini di dapur dengan tangan yang bergerilya mengelus dan mengurut kejantanan sang submissif dengan kurang ajar dan jilatan serta gigitan sensual di leher milik Jimin.

"h-h-hyung.." racau Jimin berusaha menahan desahannya lolos dari bibirnya

"aku tak menerima penolakan babe" ujar Namjoon sembari menjilat telinga Jimin dengan sensual

"a-aku m-mhh milikmu h-hyung" ujar Jimin menempelkan semakin badannya pada Namjoon dan bisa ia rasakan kejantanan Namjoon yang sudah mengeras di balik boxernya itu menggoda bongkahan pantatnya.

Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya, segera ia membalikkan badan kekasih barunya ini agar dapat melihat wajah memerah dengan tatapan sayu miliknya.

Tergoda saat melihat tatapan Jimin yang seperti jalang di club malam yang biasa ia kunjungi itu dengan tidak sabaran meraih dagu Jimin dan melumat bibir Jimin dengan sensual.

Tangan Namjoon tang tinggal diam, ia juga memainkan puting Jimin yang menegang dan menantangnya untuk menjilati tonjolan berwarna pink tersebut, berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya dapat pasrah dengan tangan yang mengalung di leher Namjoon.

Namjoon menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan terbawa suasana.

"well sepertinya aku akan memakanmu terlebih dahulu sebagai makanan pembukanya chim"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

hai hai halo?

masih ada yang inget sama aku?

pasti gaada/?

balik lagi setelah hilang dari peradaban ffn

malah bikin ff baru bukannya lanjutin **iKON: Play** sama **Like**

nanti itu dilanjutin kalo ada inspirasi ya

buntu eh otakku mikir 2 ff itu

kali ini bawa ff NamMin terinspirasi dari lagunya Ed Sheeran sama momennya NamMin yang entah mengapa gakuku ganana liatnya hehehe

ah kebanyakan omong ya?

sekian deh cuap cuapnya

jan lupa reviewnya ya

iloveyoujjkrl❤


End file.
